The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to multiple antennas and interruption time values in sounding reference signal (SRS) switching.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems, a UE may communicate with a base station using one or more component carriers (CCs) using different frequency ranges. Depending on a configuration of the CCs, capabilities of the UE may impact the UE's ability to transmit reference signals that support the communication with the base station on the various CCs. The UE may be limited in its ability to concurrently transmit uplink control or data and SRS, and a failure to account such limitations may affect the quality or efficiency of communications the UE and the base station.